


A Bagginshield christmas

by Cliopadra



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Drawings, M/M, Modern AU, ReShirement, Soulmate AU, Yule, Yuletide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 00:51:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13065690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cliopadra/pseuds/Cliopadra
Summary: Three pictures for shipsicle in the Have a Happy Hobbit Holiday 2017 exchange





	A Bagginshield christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shipsicle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipsicle/gifts).



Modern AU

Soulmate AU

Reshirement


End file.
